Mario League Gaming: ARCADE EDITION!
by subwaygameguy2k
Summary: from the old days of 2014 this fic stands out something somewhat unique amongst teh crowds of bad memes and honesty terrible fanfiction. this time it returns with even more dank than before, with bonus matches and even more pro strats and new techs such as rolls and all the other FGC stuff! rivals and friends will battle in this shebang!
1. 1-1: dank beginnings!

**Mario League Gaming:**  
 **Episode 1a**

 _True story: I just found some big piece of paper with Mario x Call Of Duty on it and that's where this LITERALLY came from._

Mario was a master noscoper green shelling along with Wario and Luigi was a half loser and since this was just for fun, all three didn't give a shit about each others points, but they all had dankness in three ways including the scrubness of Mario's bro.  
''Get straight, bro! Do you even lift all my coins?'' Wario asked and he was throwing shells at different people and then from nowhere, Mario did some skating and he threw some green shells, at Donkey Kong.  
''Yes, I can lift ALL of your coins and then some more.'' Mario boasted, and then he came in WITH LUIGI who had some speed. ''1-on-1 me, m8 or get wrecked.'' Wario said and then he did some shelling to Mario's side and then Luigi left at some good speed

Mario and Wario were versusing each other like true m8's and there was a blue shell from coming from nowhere. ''WHO WAS THAT?'' Wario asked and he was angry because someone was hardscoping and he ran outside from the ASDA. ''Yo, it was me, who is the FLYER!'' Lakitu said and he was a asian dude for some reason, unlike the ''white'' Lakitu.  
''STFU, bro.'' Wario replied and then Lakitu did the come at bro pose and Wario ran at him to do an attack, which had some scope, but that almost didn't matter for the noscopers.  
''I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD QUICKSCOPE LIKE THAT, BRO!'' Lakitu shouted and he did some yellow shell attack, which is FUCKING FAST and then, while Sonic was just trick-shooting from some random ass tower, which was hidden as fuck, Wario throw a garlic bomb to make Sonic super rekt.

Lakitu shouted ''I'm also a noscoper pro, dumbass.'' and he punched Wario to the ground like an idiot. ''Lakitu, you are a retard, because this is the wrong noscope.'' Ludwig said, dramatically and he got a fire flower and he threw it in the air to hit Lakitu and then he turned into a shell. ''I WILL GET YOU MOTHERFUCKER!'' Lakitu shouted angrily.  
Wario and Mario are going to try to rekt each other in a 1v1 match and Waluigi and Bowser might appear like the shitheads they are, but their skills outrank their un-dankness, so the dankest of the trickshot players couldn't even hurt them, but Sonic and Knuckles was just hiding somewhere for a suprise.

 **Episode 1b will be way better than this stuff!**


	2. 1-2: SANIC GETS OUTTA THE SHADOWS!

**Mario League Gaming:**  
 **Episode 1b: SANIC GETS OUTTA THE SHADOWS!**

Mario's team were rekking people on Wario's clan like a badass, when all of sudden inside the FUCKING tesco store, sanic and fawful come out like a noscoping pro.  
''Learning is fucking awesome, so get ready 2 be rekt.'' Fawful said, with the paint gun to Mario's body.  
''WAIT! WHO'S REKKING MARIO?'' Luigi shouted with the new yellow shell. '' go catch me, m8.'' Sanicsaid and Luigi threw a yellow shell towards Sanic and the hedgehog then sped up to the speed of fast.

Sanic and Fawful were doing some noscoping on Lakitu and Paratroopa, when suddenly Ludwig jumped into the fray and Lemmy did the same.  
''wow, Lemmy. I bet you're fast as hell, m8.'' Sanic said and he had his ring gun 2 kill Lemmy with. ''YEAH, I'M FUCKING FAST, M8!'' Lemmy replied and he went at his top speed and Sonic quickly followed, running at the speed of fast and trying to noscope Lemmy in the face with the auto rings. ''Come on, bro.'' Sonic said, while using his bomb ring and he managed to get Lemmy to get rekt, but the koopaling wasn't kill, yet and sonic got his auto ring gun out and rekt Lemmy for real and he was kill.

Fawful and Mario were noscoping some sample text and then they were trying to own each other by using some shells, including a blue shell, but that accidently hit Roy who was camping for a good 3 minutes and she came out.  
''I've been in gorilla warfare, so prepare to get rekt.'' he shouted and he fired the bullet bill immediately to both own Fawful and Mario by killing them, but they respawned a minute later and they were ready for revenge to wrek Roy with his bullet fucking bill gun.  
''I'mma not dieing again today, m8.'' Mario said and he did some cool ass moves before using some log to try and crush Roy, but the koopa had a cheezeburger, so he managed to get Mario rekt again before he went back on his esports rampage.

Lemmy finally founded taels, who was in the air and the fox had some grenades in his hand and he was dropping THEM either on the other fuicking clans or in his teamate's hand and then the teamate could throw them. ''HEY THERE, BRO!'' Taels shouted and he dropped a grenade, but Lemmy dodged with no shit and he had a paint gun to noscope tails with and he used it to get the fox onto the ground, where they could wrek each other.  
''what's your problem, you little kid!'' lemmy yelled and then he got his noscope aka the yellow shell, which was the fast one, but tails did the rebound tech, which was 2 hard 2 do with no charge.

 **to be continued very soon!**


	3. 1-3: the three arcade clans!

**Mario League Gaming: ARCADE EDITION!**  
 **Episode 1c: Three Clans**

There was three clans fighting each other, one which was made up of Ludwig and has probably part of faze clan, Sanic and Sonic's clan and THE BROS. CLAN, made up of Mario and some others guys including Luigi and Toadette.  
So far, Mario's clan is owning the whole match via their skills and Sanic's clan and ''faze'' clan were tied for second place and Tails was dropping some grenades on Lemmy. ''hello, I got some swag with some noscope.'' Lemmy said and he did a middle finger to confirm his swag. ''damn, I want to some hordcore noscoping.'' tails said and he flew down to do some tail spin and it had some noscope in it, proving that Taels is an mlg pro.

''Watching people gettin rekt, is not my shit.'' Amy said and she was a bit of a camper, as she was camping in a tunnel and then she heard some footsteps. ''Wait, who's fucking quickscoping?'' she asked and then Amy Rose heard the same footsteps again. ''Huh.'' the mystery quickscoper said and he was moving around fast like Sanic the hedgehog but he wasn't sanic since he then fired a shot at amy (shot fired) and then amy ran around like leroy jenkins just running around at the speed of fast and there IT WAS...WALUIGI, who just can do PRO quickscopes outta nowhere. ''ur gonna get rekt, so 1v1 me, bitch!'' waluigi shouted and he got his yellow shell out along with a rifle and amy got a ring shot gun.

Apprently a fourth clan was going to conquer the asda with some quickscoping and noscoping wepons and it was rumoured a mixed bag characters mostly from SEGA and Nintendo and Beat was the first one there.  
''Sup, dudes!'' he said and then he rekt Toadette by using his spray to rekt her in the face.  
''OH NO, i'm gettin' rekt.'' she said, before she used teh super airhorn to Beat's face, but it fucked up due to his head phones and then NESS was there to rek the place with baseball bat and he swinging around a lot and then he hit toadettes face in the fucking process, incresing his swag level.  
''yay, I MADE IT.'' ness said, having a good feeling, but he was moving arount with Samus, who was making more and more playas rekt left and right.

The fourth clan was finally there and ready to noscope everyone else with their eggs and guns. Billy Hatcher was now running around some other tunnels with his vaccum cleaner/gun and he saw waluigi in the tunnel and then he shot a really fast egg at him.  
''I FINALLY REKT SOME FAGGOT!'' Billy shouted and then he turned around and he saw some Amy Rose with 10 grenade rings to own him with.  
''get some speed weed, you dankless idiot.'' shulk shouted, from the fringes and then he made his backslash useful with all the juggling and OP-ness in it.

 **FG: The Outback is gone 4ever, as well as Episodes 1d and 2a coming soon with all the expanded bullshit going on!  
**


	4. 2-1: TRI-CLAN ACTION!

**Mario League Gaming: Arcade Edition!**  
 **Episode 2a: TRI-CLAN ACTION!**

There was a third clan coming and both clans were still fighting, but stepping it up because they're considered to be retarded. ''come on, GET MLG!'' Finn shouted, while noscopeing some people, who were also campers. ''my noscope rainbow gun is always filled and ready to rekt some FUCKING CAMPERS!'' he boasted, but then he got noscoped by wander. ''u wot m8? i didn't hear you.'' wander said, because he rekt finn very fast and well.

Spongebob had his bubble gun(which used DIET PEPSI, which was sucked) and he carried some soap to make it damage the others. ''You gotta make this shit work.'' Patrick whispered and he had a sausage rifle to snipe with and he was trying quickscope already, but he missed by a bit and he was ended up kill by Chowder, who threw food grenades at the others. ''ur wot, m8?'' Chowder boasted and then he threw grenados at Danny, who could be a spooky, but he threw it back and then he was inivisble. ''oh shit, who threw it back?'' chowder asked, but the grenade exploded and HE and Johnny Bravo were blown up. ''I can't believe chowder's kill by his grenade! I WILL NOSCOPE THAT FUCKER!'' he shouted.

Spongebob, Sanjay, Johnny Bravo and Kim were in the same area as each other and they all had different wepons because they were cheeky kunts, so Sanjay had a fart rifle, rekting the others slowly like Snake, Kim had nothing to noscope with AND Johnny Bravo had pistols to make others get rekt. ''oh, wow! CAN YOU SEE MY SKILLS!'' Johnny boasted, as he was quickscoping with the quickscope pistols and he managed to wreck a few skrubs using the pistols, and one of them was a guy from Recess.

Sanjay was using his fucking fart power to rek'd everybody in the hood, but then he got some memes out and put him to power to 420 aka WEED LEVEL! ''Check my OP gun, right here!'' Sanjay boasted and then eh shot some farts so that one of the guys on the other team get rekt, and then he shot it at three people and one of them was Ron Stoppable, who STOPPED it with a awesome shield, which was from a laser rifile. ''Shut up, scrub, you don't the POWER OF IT!'' Ron said. ''Okay, I didn't say anything, but you're a retard.'' Sanjay replied and then he left the tri-team alone. ''That was a lot of dank.'' Stitch commented, while smoking weed.

 **Episode 2b coming soon for skrubs, skrublords and MLG players alike, so that you can see all of it and in thick of it, most of it came from my**


	5. 3a: starring SAMPLE TEXT!

**Mario League Gaming: ARCADE EDITION!**  
 **Episode 3a: STARRING SAMPLE TEXT!**

Three more clans from the anim8d world of Disney, Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon. ''SAMPLE TEXT IS HERE!'' Ed shouted and then he quickscoped some people using actuall sample text because it wasnt nerfed yet. ''damn you and your op weapons, cheeky kunt!'' Swayswas shouted and he was kill now. ''WHAT random text is this?'' Modrocai asked and then Ed just showed by trying a quickscope an orange and sample text ammo came out and managed to noscode because Ed wasnt lookin in the scope. ''GET THE CAMERA, FUCKING AMAZING!'' Modrecai shouted and he was hype.

Sanjay was trying to quickscope using his fart rifle, but it didn't work yet. ''Gotta recharge this crap!'' he shouted and then he reloaded using some dew and then his gun had full ammo. ''don't report! i'm lagging!'' buhdeuce said and he was walking in some laggy way, so they ran together and someone buhdeuce wasn't lagging anymore and they tried noscope, but it didn't work to say the least and they managed to noscope as part of a part killstreak by Johnny Bravo.  
''I got noscoping skills to the max!'' he boasted.  
''You forgot to nerf, retard.'' modrecai said to Johnny Bravo and then the bird reloaded, since teh balance changes were making Mordecai chances of getting rekt easier then before and then

Sandy had her gloves and she doing karate and she also had hitmarks to mark where she went, so she was camping around the place and she was having some dcent time until she got quickscoped by somebody and it was Kim P.  
''WHERE U AT RIGHT NOW!'' she shouted and then she camped, so she could do some close combat and she was cool at trying to fuck others up.  
''SHUT UP, U AREN'T STRONG FOR ME!'' Mr Krabs shouted and he had a money gun, that made the ammo come back once someone was shot or kill, but they werent stopping the domination of the killstreaks and a chilli cheese gun soon appeared on Mordecai's tent and it was automatic!


	6. 3b: MLG fight on a huge isle!

**Mario League Gaming: ARCADE EDITION!**  
 **Episode 3b: MLG FIGHT on an huge island**

 **WELCOME BACK 2: my first time writing in a thunderstorm**

Jasmine had her sniper rifile under her arm, while Shawn had some hand gun to try and noscope some bears. ''i'm right with you.'' jasmine said to shawn and harold and then shawn just put the handgun into his pocket and then he used his whatever balloon to try and rekt the bear. ''YEAH! we're doing it!'' shawn shouted, then he threw trhe balloon and he rekt the bear, but it was a metal bear. all of them was scared, so harold's expression was saying ''3spooky5me now!'' and he pissed his pants. and they were on PAHKITEW ISLAND, the biggest map ever, where u can go noscoped undergrounb to the controll room!

Harold was trying to quickscope and he was nerdy for it, so he tried doing it with Duncanand then he was spinning to make a trickshot. ''AWE, YEAH, I'M MAKING IT!'' he shouted and then he was being some 360 noscoper, but he failed, as he was mostly a skrublord. ''that happens you're trying to tricksho0t for the first time.'' cody said to him and he wanted to do some damage, but shawn noscoped them both, so they were kill. ''I can definitely trick-quickscope some zombies.'' shawn said and he met up with some bears. ''scuba bear, meet my noscope rifle!'' he boasted and then he managed to waste shots because the scuba bear wasn't just looking for bullots to hit it.

Courtney and Lindsay were camping in the same place, while Sugar was trying to noscoping some people with her machine rifle and she could noscope faster than before, because you gotta innov8, but a few could w8 like the fedora wearers dave and beardo. ''we shouldn't go down with their powers!'' dave shouted and he was still hiding for the sugar, the pro 360 noscope because he's a camber scrub, who was hiding behind the bush.  
''YEAH, i know you!'' she shouted and dave got spooked because it was 3spooky5him and then sugar noscopedd him like a pro, because girls are 2 stronk, but the boys weren't weak at all, with duncan rekking some more people.

 **Episode 3c coming Friday, because I'm going on a trip!**


	7. 3c: Sudden CARTOON WATS, skrubs!

**Mario League Gaming: ARCADE EDITION**  
 **episode 3c: Sudden CARTOON WARS, SKRUBS!**

Three clans were fighting for the same thing, a fuckton of money and one of them had Modrecai, one of them had Zim and one of them had Kim Possible, so they were fighting legitly dank with some sample text in action. ''what to heck is that thing, m8?'' phineas asked, but ed didn't answered anything and he just QUICKSCOPED him with soime sample text. ''wait, who was asking? well, i'm sure he was here.'' ed said and then he went on, just be noscoped by sanjay. ''MAN, IT FEELS BAD GETTING OWNED, RIGHT?'' sanjay shouted, showing that he doesn't care if he's a filthy skrublord and then he shot it and nearly rekt ed. ''that was a top kek move!'' craig shouted and sanjay was being cheered at, but there was noscopers who were really into it.

sanjay was doing great job as an mlg player, even though he's the youngest and timmy was the second youngest in his clan. ''yeah, we're doing it like 360 pro noscopers!'' Timmy shouted because he had some vanish rifle and so far, he managed to get 7 kills with it.  
''YOU SHOULD NERF THAT GUN, m81!'' rigby yelled and then he tried rekking some, but they failed to hit both kids since they dodged due to them had massive levels of euphoria from wearing some fedoras and then the skrub raccoon tried quickscoping somebody else, but she had an euphoria shield on.  
''You can't battle my euphoria shield, fucker!'' Sandy boasted and then it wore off and she was kill.  
''YOU SHOULD'VE JUST DONE IT!'' SwaySway said, because he was one of the best memers.

TJ and Gus were together and they had fedoras on, but they were actually tribys, so there was no quphoria. ''HEY, LOOK IT'S SOMEONE ON OUR SIDE!'' TJ shouted, because boyster was in his clan and he was a cheeky kunt.  
'' hey, m8. i just tried noscopinh, but it wasn't for me.'' boyster said and he was making good progress on his quickscoping skills.  
''YEAH, WE'RE GONNA REKT EVERYBODY AND MAKE US WIN!'' Donald yelled and he had a water rifler made for liquids and they all tried fragging out, so they were running fast, so spilled his water to slip everybody up and slip 2 the floor and be vulnerable.

meanwhile, spongebob and sandy were doing some cool trickshots with their guns AND they managed to get their team, the best number of kills, so their clan was winning, donald's clan was in second and modrecai's were in last place.  
''we got to make a MASSIVE COMEBACK by doing super huge killstreak, kunts!'' finn shouted, with his team organised together and they needed a plan to make the others rekt and then they met the clan as a whole team instead of individuals.  
''CALL US xxxDANKTOONxxx CLAN, M8 because we're so dank!'' Chowder shoutyed and mordecai agreed to that with a straight thumbs up to make some memes, while he was out on the field.

spongebob and sandy were mlg enough to gain the xxx before and aftor their names because they smoked weed and they had the highest number of kills after mordecai, but johnny bravo was close by and they were battling the tough guy and the blue jay.  
''WE'RE GOING TO REKT YOUR KILL TO DEAD RATIO!'' xXxModrecaixXx boasted and he had an good quality fedora.  
''come on, you think we will lose this match, m8?'' sandy boasted and both the squirrel and the blue jay started to rekt each other.

 **episode 3e coming on thursday morning and i'm making some bonus content aka episode 1.5 which is coming on wednesday but it's a night time thing.**


	8. 3d: dank cartoon scrubs 2015!

**Mario League Gaming: ARCADE EDIITON!**  
 **episode 3d: Dank Cartoon Skrubs, M8**

All of them were fighting pretty MLG, especially Kim and her gun thingy, Ed and his sample text gun and other weapons to do with being mlg, but they were winning the match with noscope skills and other shit like that.  
''we're doing this thing like it's call of duty.'' kim said and then ed was kill by somebody quickscoping.  
''you thought you were safe!'' dexter shouted and then ed was declare a sweet prince, so his wepons were OP for the time and dexter was confirmed 2 be dumbass 'cause he was arrogant.

dexter, ed, rigby and finn from the xxxDANKTOONxxx clan were all workin' together and they were trying defeat the 2spooky skeleton and they were making moves.  
''we're all hanging out together, right now defeating some spooky skeleton.'' finn said and ed was happy, but he didn't he was fighting for his team.  
''REKT THSE SPOOKY SKELETON for my team!'' ed shouted and he was firing some sample text everywhere, but some were powerful because the text was new and they reached the boss.

''OH SHIT, IT'S GONAN EXPLODE!'' rigby shouted and then he went away from the skeleton bomb.  
''i'm going to be rekt, but so r you, m8'' he said and then he exploded from the genade and all of tthem except rigby were kill by grenade and he was gone, but ed wasn't dead because his shoild of sweet prinse and he was just normal now.  
''im a kool dude.'' rigby said and he was random recking some people in the 'hood and he was getting a high killscore, but not as high as the spogenbob and sandy. ''we gotta make these guys kill fast!'' modrecai shouted because jake was kill by kim.

TJ finally got a fedora and he had some killstreak power, but not that much l8r, sandy rekt him with some powerful gun and flapjack didn't have a alot of kills because he coudnt trickshots well and it was his first doing some 360 trickshots and then he did a fast quickscope to finally made TJ rekt.  
''aw shit, m8! i did a well good job!'' flapjack shouted and then he did a flip and just did a blinbshot.  
''you think i'll lose this fuckin match, cheeky kunt?'' sandy asked and then flapjack went into a spin. ''nope, this is definitely a cheeky kunt move.'' he said and then he shot her and he got his dank kill stats up.

kim, wander and that girl from talespin was trying to make more kills for the xxxdisneyxx clan, while the xxxDANKTOONxx clan was winning by far with spongebob, sandy and jenny's mlg aiming skills.  
''we're at the homestrech, m80!'' the announcer shouted. ''YOU GOT TO OWN THE FLAGHOUSE, FUCKERS!'' and then the kills sarted to arrive like an aimbot in a cod match.

 **episode 3e is going 2 be up soon and sry, but there's a future precurser to this match of shit being throwed around.**


	9. 3e: The fricks of today!

**Mario League Gaming: ARCADE DEDITION!**  
 **episode 3e: never 4get to quickscope!**

The xxxdanktoonxx clan were winning this match with the best kills and the highest amount of kills because they had the nick crew, which was a dank team of some pro noscopers, but there were noobs such as swaysway and Sanjay, but the latter was doing decently.  
''YEAH, I'M QUICKSCOPING!'' sanjay boasted, but he failed that time since his aiming was shit, but not really not gud, so he got quickscoped by Mordecai and he got noscoped by chowder, who wasnt that gud.  
''yeah! we made a double kill!'' chowder shouted, but then he was trickshotted out of nowhere by some girl form talespin.

''i'm that girl form taelspin alright!'' she shouted and she had a snipars badge on her chestshirt and she was pretty happy at the moment, so the XXXdanktoonXXX clan were winning the game and they were beating the nick420 clan, evem though they were close, m8.  
''yeah, im doing this shit 5 my team!'' sanjay yelled and he was making some quickscope fart shots.  
''DUDE, IT'S DOESN'T MATTER, BICH!'' wander shouted and he had hevy gun with him, but he didnt use it because he was skrub.

At tehis point, it was nick3lod3on420 vs the xxDANKTOONxx clans and modrecai and sandy were the best of the best so far, but then Kim and Ron made sure, that their clahn werent going to go down without a epic trickshot or some major noscopin' by a few scrubs.  
''i'll give you the best quickscope trikshot, m80!'' ron shouted and he had some sticky string gun.  
''dude, you cant aim right, nerd.'' sanjay boasted, holding that unerfed fart gun and then ron aimed at him with epic precision and got that shot, leaving that irony hanging.

ron, kim and buford were making kills at the speed of sonic in teh mach speed section of some place, but it wasn't from '06 i'll yell you that, and they all had some diff weapons, but there was also another guy who could rekt the other clans.  
''this feels really strong and really awesome!'' buford shouted and he was making monety with some confetti rocket, but then sandy got her karate out of the woodworks and she was rekt people with some laser guns. ''1v1 me right now.'' buford said and he got his rocket launcher and sandy got her laser gun out.

ALL THREE CLANS were making some kills and they had some OP weapons, like sanjay's fat gun, which could noscope easily and sandy's laser gun which had MASSIVE DAMAGE and mordecai's machin gun, which had chilli as its ommo and it could burn a lot.  
''oh shit!'' mordecai sohuted and he was making kills at teh speed of sound.  
''let me hear ya say way yo, guys!'' he shouted and some of his team shouted like the fans of a club winning the preimer league. ''WHAY YO!''  
''yeah, were almost winning this shit!'' flapjack said and he had some candy slingshot with a scope.

it was the finol moments of the match of quickscoping and noscoping with a lot of speed, so now its almost over.  
''oshit, we cant even get moar ammo cause im all out of ammo.'' said sanjay and he was rying to find ammo.  
''THERE'S MORE AMMON, BITCH! NO YOU CAN NOSCOPE, motherfuicker.'' modrecai said and he had some ammo left and he wanted to do a trickshot with thwe gun, so he did some jump and did a quickscope trickshot to sanjay, buhdeuce, who was a decent noscoper and kim all at the end of teh match. ''i get all of those bows and hoes!'' buhdeuce shouted, before quickscope camping modrecai and the match was over as hell. ''THESE ARE MY fuckin BOWS'' he shouted and he didnt get another kill.

''the whole frickin winner of this match is,...!'' sammyclassicsonicfan shouted and he was getting the points.  
''come dont keep the suspense from us.'' rigby said, really bored and then sammy was keeping the suspense.  
''LETS DO THIS!'' sonic shouted and he was in his sonic boom form.  
''it's the danktoon clan with 240kills!'' he sohuted and the whole team cheered witho him, while the other clans were saying fair game and they were cheering hard like motherfrickers

 **this shit ain't easy i'll tell you that. either that or i have the lazy drug, but their might be a quick rekt ritual to get more weed in episode 3f!**


	10. 4a: Welcome to Sunset City!

**Mario League Gaming: ARCADE EDITION**  
 **welcome to xbone country(episode 4a):**

the rare team were ready to go since it was time for a new match and they had there guns including donkey kong with his expanding dong and the battletoads guys because they were famous for being really tough along with nintendo guys including the fairy boy Link, and they all togother vs the insoniac team, includong the new sunsey overdrive guy, sibnce they were ready to go because they had all of the top noscoper hits.  
''dude, im a announcer guy!'' homer shouted, being a tryhard.  
''How do i work this doritos microphone? Is it on?'' he said, trying to work on the doritos-phone.

the horn showes that the MLG match was started, didn't start yet because homer was a scrub at the microphone and some of the guys were pissed, but the MLG announcer was finally there and it was that guy who can shout louder than a air horn.  
''HEY, IS THIS MICROPHONE ON?'' chris mclean shouted with the microphane on and everyone heard him well.  
''Yeah, the microphone's turned since we ALL can hear you really well!'' the sunset overdrive guy said(he's called Player, yo.)and the horn made it's sound.

Everyboby on both team got ready to rekt the other guys with either some quickscoping or somethinge else because they were ready to own some guys because they had all of their guns ready for rekking.  
''I'm going to the be best quickscope, that I can be!'' Ratchet said and then he got his gun ready to do some quickscopin', but he had no fedora, so it was pretty weak, but DK had a fedora on him and he noscoped Ratchet and he was rekt.  
''I don't get this. The detective hat makes you more powerful?'' Chris said, not knowing anything about montoge paridoes and MLG stuff.

The kills of the Isnomiac team were higher than the Rare team becuz they were less scrubbed with their guns and they had more goons & guns in general, so they manage to rekt losers better on the field of Sunset city.(xbone country)  
''you bitches better be real, otherwise your gonna be known as pussies.'' rash said, because he was doing the automatic stuff.  
''god damn it, my thing is weak and my gun is fucked!'' Donkey Kong shouted and he wasn't really bothered by his extreme dong to rekt rash, but they got rekt by each other.  
meanwhile, fox and falco was wavedashing pretty hard, so that their skills complementing each other like two noscopers and they're those two bros, but knack didn't give a shit returing to the match, throwing some cubes at Fox, so that he was bodied, but the wavedash was too stronk.

 **episode 4b is going to come during next week and it's obviously obvious.**


	11. 4b: THE NEW TD CLANS!

**Mario League Gaming: ARCADE EDITION!**  
 **episode 4b: THE NEW TD CLANS!**

on PAKITEW ISLAND, there was new tech and some new part of the isles and most of the guys was rekking some trees and some metal animals, since they were ready to fight like true prestige guys and they were all there of coarse.  
''Come out, wherever the fuck you are!'' Sugar yelled, as she was getting maore kills than everybody and Mike was nearly there as he had some kind of water balloon gun. ''WAIT FOR ME, BRO!'' Mike sohuted, as he was no noscoper. ''i'm not your bro, scrub.'' noah said, while dioing a epic trickshot to the right.

they were undergroud since the island was huge ass fuck and some of thom included scarlett, who was the best on the island and owen, who was also fat dude and thyey were doing a 1v1 like motherfukers, but shawn jained in with his super edgy paintball gun.  
''hi, guys! prepare to get rekt!'' shawn shouted and then he fired his shots, giving a load of disrespect.  
''SHOTS FIRED!'' xxowenxx shouted and then he fired his double piantball gun at shawn, who was THAT man, and they both had prestiges in different levels.

meanwhyle, on electrodome in the duy time, there was a new stage and birdo was the first girl on the line with her egg mouth, doing some epic shoots with ehr trickshot skills and yoshi just poopod it out to make a poop rifile, since it was some new time.  
''hey, dude. what are you doing here?'' sonic asked birdo and then he was tryiong to aim at birdo, but he fail and he was noscaped with the yellow shell.  
''well, shes fuckin around like a pro.'' bowser jr said, while doign some drift.

Nobody whas on the OG island because it whas done(no serioussly, it blewd up according to somwhere... because im not spailing it) and they werent done at all since owen was sayong it was the middle of motch.  
''duncans winning at the moment, but hes not out in FRONT, since owen coming back up to the TOP!'' some new random announcer guy said, since he was okay at it because chris wasn't giving a shit at the time.  
''AW, YEAH! THESE SCRUBS SHOULD LEARN TO EDUCATE!'' Courtney shouted, in the top fiven of everyboby, since she was ruthless bitch with her pointball gun.

 **Episode 4c is gonna focus on the vets, the pro noscopers, the scrubs and the quickscoper in MORIO KART 8, which i mighty call mario kart m8.(watch out, bad pun)**


	12. 4c-1: Mario kart M8: rekt acts!

**Mario League Gaming: ARCADE EDITON!**  
 **episode 4c-1: mario kart m8: rekt acts**

All of the clans were in a Electrodome and they were mario kart characters including pink gold peach, but not teh babies because obvious reasons and all of them were noscoping in their karts, bikes or ATVs including birdo, who was supposed to be mario kart 8. (i guess the illuminati didnt r8 her 8/8)  
''you cant even quickscope good'' Pink gold peach said to dry bones and she noscoped him, but he went back up and he managed to rekt PGP in the head.  
''That was a well good headshot.'' diddy kong said and then they did hige five, but there was more to come.

Birdo was fighting against teh loominarty team of bowser jr and some guys, so she was trying to fight hard with her gun like the Bom-omb and then she was shotting hard with friendly fire on, so she missed Mario and Boswer jr and then she hit Morton.  
''why you do this kind of shit?'' Bowser jiunior asked, while trying to do a orange shell classic attack with his clowned kart and then it did some kind of mass damage and it kept on going, sice it was the strong shell.

Mario, PGP and a few other guys and girls incuding Wendy was usinf all them shells and they were going to runnign really fast since it was complex and then PGP was using some Blue Shell and she accidently used it because shes a mean noscoper without any human skin or anything but mysterious metal and damn power.  
''Wow, i'm a skilled noscoper, but the loominarty wins again.'' Pink Gold Peach said, while she was trying to jump on the gas and then drive away, while PGP broke out her bomb-omb and then she rekt that shell.  
''The hell was that unnerfed shell expecting?'' she asked Daisy, who was on the side and is about to fire another Black Shell. ''getting your place on the top rekt!'' Daisy boasted and then she drove further away and thens he threw it far.  
''To be stronger than ever!'' PGP shouted and she wasn't back down from that statement, stealing some shades from somebody and then the ''YEAAAAAAHHHHH'' music breaks out like it was a high-octane day.

Meanwhyle, in another place on the same battlefiled, birdo, yoshi, nabbit and diddy kong was trying to noscope like pros since they wanted to get the most balloons popped and they were usiong some mushrooms to pass through the guys and steal their balloons from each other.  
''the fuck do you want, m8?'' nabbit shouted to the other guys and that girl and then Bowser Jrn. jumped into the frays and then he did some blooper spitting out some spikes and then he papped three of the four other's balloons.  
''shut up, bitch, i banged your shells.'' bowser junior boasted, while tryign to speed up and hit nabbit on the MLG side of his new kart.

 **EPISODE 4d is going to come soon and its called mario kart m8: rekt acts part 2!**


	13. 4c-2: Mario Kart M8: More Rekt Acts!

**Mario League Gaming: ARCADE EDITION!**  
 **episode 4c-2: Mario Kart M8: More Rekt Acts!**

ATElectrodrome, Nabbit was getting hit on the MLG side of his kart and then some dubstep boomed out of the speakers liek a boss because mudkips have nothing 2 do with this.  
''dude, i like big boss, you bich!'' king boo shouted, while hoving his Cadlilac clone booming out one of big boss's track.  
''shut up, that guy's retarded as heck.'' wario said and then they both had shells and then they were doing an stondoff in their aspects, but it wont on for about 5 seconds and then they threw their shells and so shells both hit each other and they were rekt.  
''wow, you foggots arent even doing that well.'' bowser said and then throwed all of his shells and then he was managed to trickshot king boo and wario.

Nabbit, Mario, Ludwig, Dry Bones, Yoshi and Daisy was moving arount a small-ass area and they were tryong to make noscoping worth it, but yoshi was accidently hardscoping.  
''well you guys cam't even make good shots.'' birdo boasted, while holding a green shell on the back of her vehicles.  
''shut teh fuck, hypocrite scrub.'' ludwig replied and then he randomly threw all of the shells, but he was coming up to some item boxes and then he got a bomb-omb as it couldn't have been rekt enough already, but dry bones escoped the killstreak and he was going ogoinst ludwig and morton.

Ludwig and Morton was two top prestiged guys, and teh latter dude was OP, so that didnt help any matters, as dry bones, who was cut from mario kart 8 was chosing them due to himself being cut because of the koopalings, was chasing them down like a pro sniper, but he was no pro sniper.  
''the fuck do you want, m8?'' morton asked dry bones and then he had the lightning item, which could rekt everyone and make him get a gamertog with nintendo status, since nintendo guys including link couldn't get a gamertag for some reason.  
''your asses handed to me.'' dry bone replied, while trying to corss his own arms and then he used his hidden item, which was super OP and then he rekt everyone in the whole course, which was big as fock and then both the prestiged guys failed.

Nabbit was one of the dudes and babes who survived the lightnong exodous and then peach, nabbit, dry bones, yoshi and luigi was loners on the map and all of the other guys were gone for 20 soconds because lakitu was a dipshit.  
''well, you think you're so tough, bitch.'' luigi said, driving on the side of dry bones while on a anti-gravity battelfield.  
''shut up, i am pretty tough despite being bones and other shit.'' Dry bones boasted, while holding a blue shell, that could kill luigi(btw, it's like call of duty, where nobodys premantly killed) and that could give a kill to Dry Bones.  
''so, watch my stare, because it's comign to you right now!'' LUIGI yelled, really loudly and then he did his infamous stare of doom, but that didn't matter to Dry Bones and his yollow shell and then he insta-rekt luigi and then luigi went away.

 **Episdoe 4e: rekhitew island: painting this map is going to come soon!**


	14. 4d-1: Pahiktew Island: System Rekts!

**Mario League Gaming: ARCADE EDITION+  
** **episode 4d Act 1: Rekitew Island: Painting this map!**

the total drama guys was making there time worth it with thier paintball skills, that a scrub wouldn't have, but most of them was still scrubs and they were using all of their weapons to kick some ass, while shawn was the top noscoper, Leshawna was rekting some guys with their some paintball guns and they were up on the ground, on the mountains.  
The underground shit wasn't less exciting and it's definitely a little dank and hard in there with all of teh new machines sponsered by 'ASDA'(watch out...)  
''you wish you played call of duty.'' Shawn bpasted, while shotting down some guys pretty quickly and they were trying to making some massive trickshots, since they weremt working.  
''okay, bro! that's lame since youre an loser.'' Duncan boasted, while doing a sideways noscope sorta of thing, so he was doing a trickshot noscope on the side and they were using some speedy skills to do some massive skills such as quickscope with some robots.

AT THE Same place, Sugar was a meam bitch and she was trying to make memes with her real MLG gun and it was shooting some sugar, since she wanted to make some massive damage to the guys not on her team.  
''any faggots want to noscope me?'' sugar asked and then noah was hiding in a random bush, so that he could rekt her quickly and he pointed his gun at her, but she saw him and there was some noscoping going on, with Courtney making some rank shots.  
''hah, noah. you can't even see me.'' Courtney boasted, whyle trying to not be a scrub and they were running pretty fast, since they were running pretty well with their speed and they were shotting at each other, so they both noscoped themselves.

 **episode 4d Act 2 is pretty much going to come tomorrow, since it's a continuning from this part of this!**


	15. 4e: Pahitktew Island: It's Not 20XX!

**Mario League Gaming: ARCADE EDITION+**  
 **episode 4e: Pahkitew Island: It's Not 20XX**

 _cool thing: TO THE SCRUBS AND THE NOSCOPERS AND THE QUICKSCOPERS, the leading team in the game was Sugar's team with over 69 combined splats to the other teams!_

The guys at the island of the technology were rekt some girls since they were DOING a paintmatch...thing and they were using teh latest in noscoping tech to make their time with it.  
''OH shit, we're not making the top three!'' cody shouted, as he was with his mates, who was a team of not-scrubs and heather was one of teh best since she was GOOD at this thing.  
''I'm not FRIENDS with you and I'm just on your team since you're good!'' xxxheatherxx shouted back at him and he was running on his cover and he was hiding from the best noscopers, Harold and Duncan, who were prestige pros and they were getting teh most kills out of everybody in the hood.

Heather, Cody, Lightning and Sierra were a random team and they were all trying to get as many points as they could using their SKILLED TACTICS and TACTICAL SKILLS and they were using some paint and Sierra was firing like a noob at random places and then the wildlife got rekt by accident and the squirrels WERE PISSED!  
''Wow, sierra! I can't your believe noob ass is going to get us rekt!'' Lightning shouted and then most of them got their paintball sniper rifles to noscoping and then they all got noscoped fast, with even though they already on had a load of paint on their clothes.  
''You guys aren't even good, even though you got the best noscopers.'' Harold said and then he went away and Duncan went after him.

Back with Courtney, who was TEH best noscoper in the hood, if you can call pahkitew island a hood and Sugar, they were doing a 1v1 with each other, since they're in a epic conflict of random personalites and other shit that happened and they were in the cave shelter.  
''Oh, do you think I'm a dumbass redneck? Well, get wrecked, then!'' Sugar boasted, like the top redneck retard she is and then she was using some automatic paintball gun and it was spread around the cave, but it didn't hit Courtney.  
Courtney was ready to fire some paint and she wanted Sugar to b rekt by her massive cannon and then she fired it hard and it failed like heck.  
''The heck is up with this cannon?'' Courtney asked herself and then she dropped the cannon and it fired up and it got paint EVERYWHERE in the dumb cave.

 **Episode 4f is going to come soon, since I'm back to making chapters after THE SUMMER! happy end of school holidays, 'cause I'm stuck in a pool of boredom.**


	16. 4f: Suburban Combo-ing!

**Mario League Gaming: ARCADED EDITION!**  
 **episode 4f: Suburban Stupid Comboing!**

Steven and Danson were ready to make time in this game awesome with their paintball and Marsh was a big part of their team, so they were ready to cover some ground with their paintbursh and their paint guns, since it was in the park.  
''Aw, yeah, we be paintballin' today and it's the competition for...SOMETHING AMAZINGLY COOL!'' Marsh shouted, wearing some goggles and then he was reloading for almost no reason.  
''Get ready to fight some guys with some paintballs and then we celebrate if we win this match!'' Steven yelled, trying to camp in a random tent with Marsh, who was super-hyped and Danson, who got his #GG on, since he was a decent dude compared to the other two.  
''GO OUT AND DO TACTICS!'' Marsh said, really loudly and then they went all out and they jumped into a bush together and they were ready to jump out of the bush, but a shot was fired before they were going to jump out and do some dank moves.

It was almost time to do some hardscoping with the snipar paintball rifle and Ingrid, Kerri and Hilda was doing some random yoga for no reason and Andrew wasn't a part of the yoga crew.  
''Hey, why are we doing yoga again? I thought this was supposed to the hype event of the year.'' Andrew asked, since he was a bit confused on why they were doing yoga.  
''It's because we're going to have some ice cool heads.'' Hilda explained and then she got her paintball rifle out and then the horn was blown and the team was suddenly scouting the area.  
''Yolo, you're a cool dude, man and then you get ready to lose.'' Barry said, and he was holding a automatic paintball gun and it fired some small paintballs, with Warren having the big guns and then he was ready to fire it with Todd hiding in the sidelines, shooting some guys with his Super Soaker-style gun and the paint was spreadin' quickly.  
''I wonder who's going to own us all?'' Barry asked and then Todd slapped him in the face.  
''It's not the right time, but let's noscope!'' Todd shouted and he jumped and he got his second hit on Marsh and he was pretty far away, so he didn't, but he shot back anyways, while Todd was jumping out of the bushes and then he started making waves by making mini-waves with his paint cannon.

 **Episode 4f-2 is going to come soon and it's going to be a bit longer.**


	17. 4f-2: The Combo-ing Continues!

**Mario League Gaming: ARCADE EDITION!**  
 **episode 4f-2: The Comboing Continues!**

Well, Marsh's team was second to Ingrid's team and there was a bit of rivalry going on between the top two teams in the park and the park was the big area, since the competition wasn't all that good and third place was still pretty close, but not as close as the top two.  
''Wow, shut up and leave us alone.'' Sonic said, coming back for another match.  
''NO WAY, and bring it on to us!'' Marsh shouted back and then he got prepared to get hit the paintball and Knuckles jumped out of a bush, firing at him and Marsh fought back with his own ammo.

Ingrid/Lingrid's team was doing good and then Dipper came out dipping into and out of the bush like it was nothing much and he hit a lot of people.  
''He's going to be the guy of the match, sis. But I'm going to take him down anyways.'' Hilda boasted and she was rewady to use that NOSCOPE SWAG GUN and then she did a fast jump shot and it was good, so Marsh was hit twice by that swaggy skill shot.  
''Geez, you're so amazing, bro!'' Marsh shouted and he was ready to jump foward in the match with his jump shooting.  
''Thanks, rough guy!'' Hilda said and then she was going to her favourite place.

Dipper was doing some trickshot bullcrap and he was doing badly, since his skills were really badm and he wasn't JUST bad, he was pretty terrible at it, but Luigi was doing a bit better since he had time to pass and Dark Pit was crazy fast, so he never got hit once.  
''Weren't you supposed to be somewhere else?'' Yun asked and then he was moving fast, but he was eventually hit by Evil Ryu, who got coke for some reason and he was carrying it, making him some kind of massive target.  
''YOU HAVE DRUGS, SO STOP!'' Stan shouted and he was ready to shoot fast and hard with his paint machine gun, but ER's fists were enough to be a paintball gun since they hit really fast.  
''I hope you die!'' Evil Ryu shouted, in an edgy tone like he was Shadow, but Dark Pit was also there as well, aiming with a paint bow at ER.  
''Well, you're just a sore dude, then.'' Thomston said, trying to steal the others' thunder, but he got the thunder thrown back at him with Stan's thing and Thomston tried doing some skills with the automatic paint, but Stan's shield made sure that he was rekt.  
''Next time, you won't get off too easy.'' Dark Pit warned him, before shooting Thomston as the guy was walking away.

 **Episode 5a might come soon, if I'm interested in doing this...**


	18. 5a: Paint Hadoukens for every1!

**Mario League Gaming: ARCADE EDITION**  
 **Episode 5a: Paint[whatever]-kens 4 Every1**

Ryo was trying to do the side thing and he had some kind of paint gun in his hand and Rugal was the lethal guy to watch out because he's dangerous as heck with his MLG stats and a bucket of weed.  
''What is this shit?'' Terry shouted and then he noticed the paintball and he got dodged by Joe, who was his friend.  
''Rugal is trying to own us in paintball with scrubs tactics!''Joe shouted and he was knocked down by the second shot and the Terry came in with paintballs in his hands, but he had no 420 rifle and it was just Kyo, being on another team and the Call of Duty dog was there, getting wrecks.  
''What's up, big man?'' Kyo asked, 'cause both of them were on teh same team, which was sponsored by ASDA and then they were doing a quick 1v1 for no reason with noscope rifiles and it was near an Japanese Tesco, which was for no scrubs, but only MLG guys.

Ken was there for some reason and he was holding teh top level of gun in his hands, which was a sanic gun, which is what the name soggests fast as hell and it was a noscope one as well.  
''You guys, you don't know how to do this thing, right?'' Ken asked and he was really ready to show himself off, but the gun was on the 1337 setting, making for some random paint explosions in random locations.  
''Yeah, I'm a pro at it, bro.'' Chuck told Ken, ready to throw some paintballs with his new weapons and then a random 1v1 happened with Stan Smith returning from the rip in preace area and then Ken left for a better place, but Cody kicked him in the shins, while blazing it.  
''Sir, I got the best weapon. If you guys are scrubs, then I'll bet this will be easy.'' Cody boasted, being no scrub.  
''I can make you proud, you convict bitch!'' Stan shouted, pretty pissed off and then a 1v1v1 happened as quickly ass possible.

Cody, Stan and Chuck was doing a 1v1v1 with no scrubs allowed into the match and they were going as fast as Melee, which is teh fastest fighting game of all time and then they were trying to hard.  
''Shit, how are you meant to do this crap?'' Sean said, wearing some yellow armour and a orange shirt, with light green tracksuit bottom and then he got paraded on with paintballs.  
''We're not teaching any scrubs, so go away...'' Stan whispered to him and he was backing off.

 **This is 2 b continued, but b4 that Episode 4f is going to be released soon.**


	19. 5b: Total Dramam Scrubs!

**Mario League Gaming: ARCADE 'DITION!**  
 **Episode 5b-1: Total Dramam Scrubs! part 1**  
 **(rehkitew island returns for the second time)**

Shawn was still a top noscoper along with Heather, who has some of the 12/10 rated perks, while Sugar rekting everybody with IGN's perk of the year, the Scrubs Owner and then shades were worn on Courtney.  
''LOL, I got this whole thing together!'' Sierra shouted, holding her Cody doll along with her laser rifile thing.  
So Sierra was trying to do some quickscoping but her hands were shaky as a scrublord, so it was hard for her to do a good one because Cody just came by with a paintball launcher.  
''AW, MAN, Cody is too hot to own!'' she said and then Noah threw a paint bombs from his belt, to hit Cody, but he got his MLG shield on and it didn't harm him at all and he was walkinf slowly with his such skill crews.  
''Come on! It's not that hard, dude.'' Geoff said, wearing the most colorful armour outta everybody because he ate weed instead of smoking it, but he was gr8 nonetheless.

Cody and his crew was walking the whole place to find people to either quickscope or noscope and it was an awkward time as Shawn was doing a quick 1v1 with Sugar, who aren't scrubs at all in almost every way.  
''Wow, you're a bitch.'' Shawn said, admitting something that a lot of people would say and he took one shot with the paint spear, which wasn't solid as fuck  
''Thanks, I get a lot of people call me that.'' Sugar replied, taking it as a compliment and then Shawn threw a paint bomb, making for a bit of back and forth camping-style stuff happening, where nobody was hitting nobody and then Lightning, the dude with teh white hair was going sanic speed and he got a hit on Sugar with a trikshot.  
''You go, big man.'' Shawn said, being a little stunned at Lightning just randomly helping him out, but Lightning was back to his top tier best with the overusage of rolling and Shawn was just trying 2 hard to b Snake.

Jasmines comes outta nowhere with Mountain Dew for some reason, being in Shawn's pro team.  
''So, you needed this?'' Jasmine asked him and then Shawn got it and shaked it like a polaroid camera, complete with CoD stuff to own her and then Topher, the tryhard who pretended to be Chris, come outta nowhere with his slightly OP own paint grenade launcher shot at Shawn and then he got KO'd hard, making Sugar's lead too op to live and lrn.  
''Damn, it's gonna take too long.'' DJ said, scared as heck and he was also up against Sugar along with Topher for the MLG money and a bunch of Doritos for the coolness and they weren't ready to be underestimated.  
''You guys said I suck at being the host!'' Topher shouted, pretending to be smug, but he was really pissed and then he failed a trickshot hard.

 **5b-2 is coming for the crowd and my fans...**


	20. 5b-2: Fierce Meme Attacks!

**Mario League Gaming**  
 **Episode 5b-2: The Fierce Meme Attacks!**

Stan Smith, Chuck Greene and the Cody guy from Street Fighter was doing a 1v1v1 thing in a small area and then it was getting fast like with the wombo combo, only even faster than that!  
''Wow, you're way outta your MLG league.'' Cody said, almosting one shotting everyone with a paintball and Stan had his noscope rifle, but it was screwed up by scrubby tactics.  
''No, I'm not outta that OP league!'' Stan shouted, being EXTREMELY srs and he was moving fast like Sanic, but it was no problem for Clark, who was an 'murican dude with a love of fighting and he got the most noscope power and Ralf was also pretty MLG.  
''Watch out for my noscope skills!'' Ralf Jones shouted and he was ready to do some epic quickscoping skills with no bulllshit hiding behind it, but Clark was going for a camper style of COD stuff and he was rekking those scrubs running around.

So far, Ralf was in the lead, Cody is second with his Doritos-level skills and third place was Stan and fourth was Clark with the epic noscope and they were doing good with his skills.  
''Look, I don't need a reason as to why I'm here.'' Cody said and he was moving really fast and trying to make shots, but Ryo was doing some epic noscoping skills and Rugal was kicking Ryo's low tier ass so hard, he was flying like a camper.  
''Why do you do this cheap stuff?'' Ryo shouted, as he was flting in the air, but Terry was no bitch, so he doing that blazing geyser to throw them paintballs into the air.  
''Because I'm cheap, you bitch.'' Rugal replied, edgy as fuck and then Dante came in with the comptetion for the edgiest fuck and it started really quick with the epic moves of edge, but Terry was just throwing some paintballs to them both two.

Terry rolled back to hide and shit, but some dude trickshotted him in the back and he flew foward like a pro.  
''It's gonna take more than that to knock me out!'' Terry shouted and then he quickscoped hard by both Dante and Rugal for not being edgy enough and throw those paintballs at them, but Ryo came back with almost no chance to win.  
''Stop that, you...dickhead?'' Ryo demanded, trying to be edgy.

 **Episode 5c is coming soon to this place!**


	21. 1-4a: Cheap Shots 2015!

**Mario League Gaming: ARCADE EDITION!**  
 **Episode 1d PART ONE: Cheap Shots 2015!**

Four clans were fighting for a mini-ASDA including apprently a part of faze clan which was being leaded by Ludwig von koopa and Lemmy because they can noscope.  
''GET DAT QUICKSCOPER!'' Sanic shouted and actually it was charmy bee who was a camper. ''oh shit, you dumbass.'' charmy said and he didn't shot, but sanic did and Charmy was killed to death by the ring gun.  
''seriously, dumbass. GET ON MY SKILL LEVEL, SINCERELY, me!'' Vyse shouted, he had the bazooka, then he fired a missle bombtowards Sanic and then the hedgehog ran away from the missle bomb at the speed of faster and then HE passed Knuckles with a high five.  
''I forgot to sign, damn knuckles m8. DID YOU TAKE STEROIDS?'' vyse said and then knuckles took some missle bomb. ''no, because that hurt. wot m8?'' knuckles said and he was cracking his knuckles.  
''wait, that's the wrong kind of kunckles, you fuckhead.'' [sonic boom]knuckles said, while he was using his fists to throw some water bombs, but [main sonic] knuckles didn't give two fucks anyways, as he was throwing up more combos than ever.  
''WE MAKE A GREAT TEAM!'' [sb] Knuckles said and then he making some good punches before

Ludwig's and Mario's clans were fighting with the Sanic Clan using some noscope thing, but they were ready to not only take over ASDA and Tesco's, there was also Costcos, which apprently evem sponsored the CoD type of bullshit spouted by ''hipsters'' everywere.  
''What the hecks is ANYTHING going with these sponsorships?'' [OG] Knuckles asked, because he wasn't being sponsored at all.  
''Because it's our job, you shit dip.'' Shadow shouted and he was ready to do some more noscoping, even though he managed to rekt one 2 many times in the hood and then some crap went their way litterally.  
''You imbeciles won't know what kind of shit came your way.'' Ludwig boasted and eh went away laughing pretty hard and [SB]Knuckles got that shit right away because it had a card in it, but his teamates including Vyse got away from it and shouted some stuff from far.  
''GET AWAY, MAN!'' Sonic Boom Sonic shouted, who was on the same team as the other Sonic.  
''Don't move your ass 'cause it would be satisfiying to let you lose.'' Shadow said, who was on a different team and he had already made that Knuckles b4 and he was gettin better and [SB] Knuckles got rekt for the third time by Shadow.

Meanwhile, Tails wasn't really shitting his pants because he wuz a very brave man and eh was getting a load of kills a lot of time.  
''What's your problem, you fucking ass.'' Scourge said and he was doing some combos with his own fists and he usually did a quickscope.  
''Well, I know you're a really good fighter, but your moves are no good.'' Shulk said aka the monado boy and he had his sword out and they were doing some really close combat pretty soon.

 **TO be continued in the second part, where some more stuff happens!**


	22. 6a-1: SF: MEME GENERATION!

**Mario League Gaming**  
 **Episode 6a-1: SF: The Meme Generation!(Part 1)**

Nathan and Chris what's-his-surname were fighting for something, but apprently it's not a cheap piece of crap, as they were fighting for some good and special treasure.  
''Hey, you give it back!'' Nathan shouted, as Chris grabbed the treasure swiftly and he was also trying to get past Chris' wall of burning flames.  
''Come on, stupid ass human. I bet you can't even beat me, chump, bro!'' Chris O. shouted, as he was throwing Orochi waves in the air like nobody's business was being disturbed by that much fire.  
''What the heck's your problem?'' Nathan asked, before Kyo jumped into the fight to only be a douchebag.  
''Stop it, Chris! You can't handle my hidden skills.'' Kyo boasted, as he managed to jump into the fight with ease and then Chris threw out some hot fire randomly.  
''So you decided to stop being a scrub, bro?'' Chris asked, as he stopped throwing hot fire and he was back on that ground with his fast as fuck acrobatics.  
''Yeah and it's time for me to-!'' Kyo shouted and then he got cut off by Shingo, who was well known for being a bitch about the hottest shit...or nott, as he ran away with his middle finger and all of them were confused at why he was doing and they went back to fighting for the treasure and that treasure was to be known to store a shit-ton of beats and tracks, but K' just jumped in & caught the treasure as quickly as he could.  
''You know it's not hard, you scrubby fuckers.'' K' said and then he walked off with the treasure and these fighters weren't giving it up.

Meanwhile with the street fighting memers, they were back for 1v1 action against the others, as their not as busy as everyone else, except for most of them anyways and this is the match of 2 street fighters in the middle of Texas  
''Hello, Mah name is Allen and I'm going 2 beat you up.'' he said, before he threw a hadouken for an obvious reason, as Rufus was charging his OP power and then Rufus threw his fireball at him.  
''I know you're definitely Ken, mate!'' Rufus yelled, as he refused to give up and then he prepared his stance, but as Allen was just looking for someone to beat up without any spamming at all, but they were now ready to battle in the middle of the town square of some place in Texas.  
''I don't even LOOK like him.'' Allen said, before he started the battle with a fireball capable of beating spammy shoto wannabes!

 **To be continued? Of course it is!**


	23. 6a-2: SF: Next Meme Gen!

**Mario League Gaming**  
 **Episode 6a-2: SF: Next Meme Generation!(Part 2)**

Rufus and Allen were going 1v1 like they had a ton of prestige in a town near Dallas, which was fitting and to set the mood for some reason, there was not only a BBQ for both of them, there was also some awesome sound system.  
''Come on, shoto boy. See if you've got the skills to beat me.'' Rufus said and then they were moving like proper fighters.  
''Well, you should stop calling me shoto boy.'' Allen said, stretching his tape. ''Because you're going to go down pretty quickly.''  
''Okay, then, cheap man.'' Rufus said, doing a taunt.  
Then they actually started battling again, with their moves being a bit flashier THAN before, as they put up more energy into the whole shebang and it got the crowd hyped up, complete with random trash talk from each other.

K' had something in his hand and it wasn't really that expensive as it was ACTUALLY excellent headphones with the MLG logo on it. Too bad he was with Maxima.  
''What the hell's going on today? I mean it's like KOF already started in here!'' Maxima shouted, looking back at the fight that was happening back at the shop.  
''A bunch of dumbasses are battling it out over my new headphones.'' K' said, as he walked away slowly with Maxima and as the battle was raging on for no apparent reason, a few hits were actually going in a random direction down the high street of good sales, along with other stuff.  
''I've got all of the games that we need.'' Whip said. ''By the way, who are those guys back there?''  
''I don't know most of them, but I can't believe Kyo and Chris are in this.'' K' said, still bored as fuck and then a small explosion happened before those cool guys got their fedoras i.e. Nathan and Shingo and they went back to their normal lives.  
''Wow, have you even the new Ring of Duty?! They changed it a shit-ton since last year.'' Shingo said and then the group heard this, loud and clear as hell, so they started their stalking to go HAM on that guy.

 **To be continued with more cool action and this time, with actual matches!**


	24. 5c: it gets ridonculous up in there!

**Mario League Gaming**  
 **Episode 5c: it gets ridonculous up in there!**

there was a few more suprises for all of the total drama scrubs in these bitches, as there were more scrubs going up on here for some probably good reason and some of them were back from the RIDONCULOUS RACE...ISM!  
''Hey, this is some paintball kind of shit, isn't it?'' chet shouted, being some whiny-ass dudebro and Lorenzo followed pretty damn close behind.  
''yeah, bro.'' geoff said, feeling pretty awesome, as he with brody, his best friend.  
''so, get outta of my way!'' chet shouted and then he fired some ammo with lorenzo with brody and geoff staying cool and calm, as they were running to some bushes which were near them.  
''dude, this is just awesome.'' brody whispered to geoff, as they were hiding from teh line of chet's super hot fire, which wasn't even hot, but neverless it just some supa hot fire.  
''oh, shit. some wannabes are just in my way. this is easy.'' duncan said and then he popped up from the bush before doing some good stuff with his paint grenades and then he threw it out.

Sugar was rekking everybody and beardo was also with Jasmine(who was fourth to Duncan, who was getting loads of noscope ammo, Sugar, rekking everyone and Alejandro, a suprise winner with his gr8 trickshot skills) because of the wrecking skills and he was doing really well with his gr8 skills with his m8s.  
''bitch, where you at now?'' Alenjandro said, wearing some Mt. Dew night-vision goggles to see easier and then Duncan went in front of him with a quickscope gun of paint.  
''woah, you're back?'' zoey asked, as sanders dropped and rolled in behind all of them and sanders had a paintball machine gun and it was slightly broken, as it didn't work the first she tried to fire some balls.  
''wait, where are all of the criminal mates?'' sanders asked, as she needed to get some guys and zoey pointed at duncan, who already pointing at them.  
''Right here, you dumbass.'' Duncan stated and eh was doing good as well as Shawn, who was with Jasmine.  
''STAY OUTTA THERE!'' zoey shouted, as sanders got her paintball machine gun to work as fast as she coulod and they opened fire on duncan with chet getting hit by the grenade.

 **TBC pretty damn soon, as you all know!**


	25. 5c-2: the dank pit and dark aingel!

**Mario League Gaming: ARCADE EDITION!**  
 **Episode 5c-2: The Dank Pit and Dark Angel!**

The match that was just going to ensue over something STUPID, was just one big fight between two different angels and they aren't named angel either as they're both a mirror of each other and they had some dank-ass and bombass skills in there. IT WAS DARK PIT VS PIT and this is how it started.  
''i got your problems up in a shelf because you're just hiding it in their.'' dark pit said, as he managed to do some sniping with his bow, but he had some secrets to came with the special power.  
''what the do you mean? i don't hide my problems.'' pit said, being honest as fuck.  
''yeah, you do, motherfucker!'' dark pit shouted. ''I mean you're just overcompensating for the small-''  
''come on, that doesn't even matter!'' pit shouted back, as he was too busy carrying some consoles with sonic.  
''I CHALLENGE YOU to a team...duel contest of random shit.'' dark pit said, definitely bored as heck and then they were both at eye level and then pit put down the consoles to fight and win.  
''So, i'm just going to get out right now...'' Sonic whispered to Pit and he was back to moving at the speed of sprinters with the gr8 cra8 of consoles.

it was now mlg time for dark pit and pit, as they got their gaming glasses on for some reason that might never be explained, but today, it was all about the fighting of the two angels and then viridi and palutena came down from the downtown.  
''please, don't tell me you guys are fighting-'' Paultena said, definitely pissed off about the fighting.  
''of course we are!'' pit shouted, doing a good stare. ''we're all bored!''  
''come on, you wouldn't want to noscope me?'' viridi asked, trying to rile up pit and dark pit to make them fight sooner than ever and they began to fight.  
''well, i'm not one of those noscopers. i'm more of a quickscoper.'' palutena said, trying to get outta there and viridi was just not giving a crap and the battle was already started with viridi and palutena still being there.  
''GET YOUR QUICKSCOPING SKILLS IN ACTION!'' viridi yelled, as she was just ready to do some noscoping with her nuts.

 **TO BE CONTINUED PRETTY DAMN SOON!**


	26. 5d-1: Too Many D's!

**Mario League Gaming: ARCADE EDITION!**  
 **Episode 5d-1: Too Many Ds!**

In the battlefield on some island called Pahkitew, there was all kinds of Total Drama contestants in the mix, as they were fighting pretty hard with their noscoping and quickscoping skills and I mean, there were all kinds of crappy contestants and all kinds of good playas.  
''stop fragging, man.'' harold said, hiding behind the bush.  
''unless you stop camping hard, i won't stop fragging!'' chet yelled and he was doing some high speed shots.  
''how are you even winning? you massive dickhead.'' lorenzo said to harold and they were working pretty damn hard together to get harold the bitch down with their special techniques of jump 'n' shoot with the noscope mode on for extra damage before harold threw a paint grenade without the pin.  
''come on, you can do better than that, you scrub!'' duncan shouted. ''you can do some weird moves.''  
''WHAT KIND OF WEIRD MOVES?'' harold asked, as if he actually didn't know about those other moves, as he was moving at a pretty high speed and it was like a awesome action movie with all of the the platforming skills and quickscoping skills.  
''you thought it was easy for me to lose, but it wasn't!'' harold yelled, as he was doing some major skills with shawn flanking in the middle of the air with the jump and shoot coming back.

The other new crazy team was just pretty hype, as they had no idea to what to do to win the whole team and their members were mostly people from the ridonculous race and pahkitew island.  
''you won't even stop pretty hard.'' max asked as they were doing some great comboinations like they were trying to imitate ryo in his karate escapades, but he was failing pretty damn hard.  
''what does that even mean?'' kitty asked, trying to hide her doubts.  
''eerrrrrrrrrrr...,nevermind.'' max said and he had for sure, no plan to bring because of how sure he was that he was a good leader, but the other guys were doing some major moves in the paintballs and getting hit by the major moves of the other teams.  
''GODDAMN, MAN! PLEASE, LEAD THE TEAM, BRO!'' brody yelled, who was suddenly part of max's team for some weird reason, like it was some unreal tournament type of bullshit.

 **To be continued in 5d-3 AND it could be pretty damn unpredictable!**


	27. 5d-2: the pits of the angels!

**Mario League Gaming: ARCADE EDITION!**  
 **Episode 5d-1: The Pits Of The Angels!**

dark pit and pit were doing some dbz-style 1v1 match and they were with some random reptilian guys who were recording the whole shit like it was a film and they were doing it with some passion.  
''you're not gonna stop us from winning!'' viridi shouted, throwing a seed bomb from nowhere and dark pit catching the bomb, to do some throwing.  
''stop that crap! you're just cheating!'' pit shouted, as he did some air wavedashing to avoid her plant projectiles and he nearly got hit in the air because he did too much wavedashing.  
''stop being a melee scrub, you idiot.'' dark pit said, as he was doing some good shots with his electric arm, but pit wasn't fucking around, as he was doing some slow dodging with some alpha counter type of shit while he threw his arrows and Dark Pit was doing some slightly OP moves.  
''i'm not a scrub like your skills are.'' pit said, throwing some more arrows for some damage.  
''NO, YOU'RE ONE HECK OF A SCRUB!'' dark pit shouted, just standing and he was being a mean dude.


	28. 5d-3: there's no balls!

**Mario League Gaming: ARCADE EDITION!**  
 **Episode 5d-3: There's No Balls...**

Max had a strong whistle to make up for some shit leadership and he had gathered his now extended team of eight to do some gr8 stuff for him and it invloved some b8.  
''heads up, you dumbass minions.'' max said, being an asshat.  
''what, you discovered how to win the whole match?'' noah asked.  
''NO...but I have a plan to do something!'' max yelled and some of the members split up to make their own plans, but he wasn't done yet as he revealed his plan.  
''you guys move and then camp to do some stuff.'' max said, saying it slowly.  
''that was just awe-inspiring, man.'' noah said, with an irritating amount of sarcasm and after that, the teams seperated into sereval sub-teams of awesome people like noah having a special team along with scarlett being super MLG.

Scarlett was her own sub-team which was part of the true geniuses team AND pretty sick sub-team was actually called the time makers and they were camping in the bushes and also, occassionally changing sides.  
''you can see it pretty easily that we're the best!'' lightning shouted and he was running through the place like leroy jenkins.  
''shut up or we're gonna lose.'' owen whispered, who was actually hiding in the bushes, but lightning ignored them at all to do some reckless noscoping along with Sierra doing her thing, alongside trying to stalk cody rly hard.  
''don't worry, i have an actual plan in this place.'' scarlett said, right before she shot a paintball right at shawn's head, but he just rolled outta of the way and she ended up hitting the wall of the arena and also, indirectly hit someone else.

another team were working some massive strategies with each other and it was going to be pretty epic, as the round was nearly ending and they only four or five people left.  
''come on, bitch! i bet you can do better next time, bro!'' Chet shouted, doing base defending because he lost a bet pretty hard.  
''okay, chet guy!'' beth shouted. ''please, don't call me a bitch.''  
In the base for some reason, the team of five called the raddest shooters were discussing some awesome strategy.  
''so, i think everybody should take up a new position and we should be all over the place to really make up for the lost time!'' lorenzo said. ''i know this 'cause it was awesome and we wrecked everyone.''  
''yeah, this sounds awesome!'' geoff said, still sitting under the roof.

 **To be continued pretty quickly!**


	29. 5e-1a: the new noscoper generation!

**Mario League Gaming: ARCADE EDITION!**  
 **Episode 5e: the true NEW noscopers!**  
 **Part 1: reel beginnings!**

dan and vivian were ready to prepare for some major damage in the butt area, as they were going up against an formidable enemy in the run and gun business and they weren't giving up easily.  
''come on, vivian. have you got a strategy guide or something?'' dan asked, as he was hiding behind some strong and awesome cover, with harold screwing up the enemys defense right beside him.  
''not really. I JUST DON'T HAVE IDEAS RIGHT NOW!'' vivian shouted and as she was loud enough to attract the attention of the enemies in the hood.  
the weird thing is that it all started something so shit and so pointless, that it's a massive turd of time-wasting, as small, little things were getting wrecked,  
''I seriously don't even know what even happened here?'' the nostlagia critic said, but they weren't giving up.  
they were just behind some tall roadblocks, being scrubs by shooting only charged and strong shots, but it wasn't the greatest of the strategies as the enemies were just shooting at them and they were both doing okay.

the other stuff was definitely part of the whole challenge, as it was basically a huge screw up in the area with lots of fupa and people just saying kill yourself to other people to no avail.  
''this is just a turd situation.'' rion said, who was trying to the avoid the KYS crew, who was just bad guys.  
''of course, it is!'' dan yelled, from a block down the street, but it was just near as heck.  
''well, i already know that-wait, how did you hear that?'' rion said and he was just really confused about the group and dan went back to hiding behind the rock, but this time they were just shooting only really strong shots.  
''OH NO, MAN! i can't handle the cringe!'' rion and dan hibiki yelled, with Dan trying to roll under the crew to avoid the power of the cringe.

 **Episode 5e Part 2 will be comming soon for sure!**


	30. 1-5a: Problems will be rekitified!

**Mario League Gaming: ARCADE EDITION!**  
 **Episode 1e: Problems Will B Rekt-ified! ACT 1!**

So, the noscoping attacks were small, but they had no chance to lose as they actually going to be homing attacks and it looked it was going to be easy to wreck the other side, but there was almost no chance actually getting to Tescos in about 5 minutes.

''wow, you're just a gay retard.'' modrecai said and he was actually kinda trying to do some great moves.

''what do you think i am? a simple gay retard?'' ludwig said and he spoke like his ego was basically something big and a wannabe beethoven.

''no way, dude! you don't actually suck enough to be one.'' modrecai explained, before he actually did some hardcore hidden tactic of somehow using a invisible bomb.

''what am i, then?'' ludwig asked, before he was ready to show the blue jay his beauty, but the beep did it's thing for a bit.

''a koopa who's about to be blown up and that forgot to read the manual.'' modrecai said and time slowed down for the pompous turtle as the bomb was beeping, but it was still invisible.

''DON'T WORRY, BRO! I THINK I GOT THIS!'' lemmy shouted, as he was running to where the grenade and he was carrying some heavy and uncessary stuff and he ended up making it worse as they were blown up.

Meanwhile, Scourge and Shulk were doing some noscope things and they were ready to do some cutting of the door and it was actually ridiclously strong and it could basically withold anythng and Wendy and Amy were also beating the door.

''what the fuck do you think you are doing, bitch?'' Wendy asked and Amy wasn't even talking as they were doing some homing noscoping skills and it was all for the door.

''i'm just trying to open the door.'' amy said and she was actually pretty hungry and things were just getting extremely awkward.

''i just want to get some food! how long has this been going on?'' scourge said and he had a high level of hunger in his body, while Shulk eat something for lunch with his epic clan.

''i don't know but it's still really sunny.'' shulk said and they were basically some street fighting.

''yeah, but i'm just fucking hungry!'' scourge shouted and he had some sonic-styled in his arsenal, but the edge made those moves even stronger, but they were fighting on completly different weapons.

 **To be continued in Episoded 1e-2, where more things are happenings, memes will be used badly and interesting things will be happening!**


End file.
